


'Cause His Hair was Black And His Eyes Were Blue

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Drunk!Mickey, Drunken Confessions, For my lovely Anon, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Set after season 5, Silly Mickey, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Anon Prompt; hiiii I absolutely LOVE your fics and I saw that we could prompt to so: Mickey gets drunk and Ian is left to take of him, which Ian loves, because finally he gets to take care of someone again not taken care of, and Mickey drunkenly tells how worried he's been about Ian and how sorry he is about their situation and how much he really loves him thank youuuuu xxxx"</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause His Hair was Black And His Eyes Were Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE THIS OKAY ANON!
> 
> Title has nothing to do with it HAHAAH but when Mickey sings so yeh - It's from the song "Galway Girl"

After putting Yevgeny to bed, for the first time without Svetlana watching him with hawk-eyes of steel, Ian finally sits on the couch in front of the television. It had been weeks since the deal with the MP's and the fraud scam the whole Gallagher clan had pulled off, but Ian still hated how everyone watched over him like some zoo-animal. Like he was fragile and you had to wear special gloves just to touch him.

It was nearing ten and Ian had expected Mickey to be home almost an hour ago, despite the deal with the shit going on upstairs in the Alibi, he know Mickey hated work and did anything to get out of it. Instead of moping, waiting for his boyfriend he turns the television on. Ten minutes went by and he heard struggle from the front doors, followed by some familiar cursing.

 

“ _Fuck –_ What the hell.” It was Mickey, his voice was slurred and Ian could instantly tell by the strong smell of liquor that Mickey had taken it in himself to get drunk and stumble all the way home. At first Ian wanted to just leave him be, watch him stumble about, memorize it and irritate the fuck out of Mickey in the morning. But, it looked like Mickey had _way_ more to drink than normal. The brunette tripped over a pair of shoes, one of them being his own, and fell to the floor, his head hitting off the wooden panel that was hidden under the shifted carpet.

 

Ian rushes up and sighs. “Fucking hell, Mick. How much you had to drink?” He lifts Mickey's head up with a push of his fingers, the older boys eyes are wandering all over the place and his nose is doing that twitchy thing it always did whenever Mickey get fucked off his ass. “Mickey?”

 

“Shh, Gallagher.” Mickey presses a shaky finger to Ian's lips. “You've got to take your med's – _Let me get your med's.”_ Mickey tries to lift himself off the floor but falls back onto his ass. Ian wants to laugh but it hurts him to see Mickey like this, knowing that it was probably him and his shitty disorder that started this whole drinking rage.

 

Ian rolls his eyes, Mickey is _still_ bossing him about his pills, even when he was drunk. “I've had them, now lets get your ass up. I'm taking you to the bathroom.” He grips underneath Mickey's arms, lifting him effortlessly up from the floor. Mickey's mouth is bleeding from the fall but everything else seems intact. Ian, however, knew that puke would be on its way soon. “ _Move_ Mickey.”

 

“God, you're so _bossy.”_ Mickey giggles, nuzzling his head into Ian's shoulder. Despite the fact that Mickey went out drinking purely for a coping mechanism, he was always giddy and playful when he was drunk and Ian couldn't deny the fact he fucking loved it. The brunette started singing, his legs moving in a strange formation. " _'cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue...something,_ something, _Galway girl-"_

 

 Ian blushes, he had secretly sang that song to Mickey, _all_ the time - no Mickey was singing it for himself. Ian pulls them to the bathroom, quietly he opens the door and sits Mickey onto the side of the bath. “You gonna tell me why you went out drinking, _again?”_ Ian asks, worried more than anything, it had been the third night in a row that Mickey had come back drunk and Ian was starting to get more than concerned about his boyfriend.

 

Mickey shrugs and pretends to fall into the bath, “ _ooooo,_ Nearly got you there, didn't I Gallagher?” The childish grin smacked across his face was more than enough to make Ian's legs nearly buckle, Mickey Milkovich was the cutest fuck ever – no doubts.

 

“Yeah, course you did.” Ian nods, playing along. He grabs a small flannel and soaks it in water, he reaches over to Mickey and dabs it against his small cut. “Why did you go out Mickey?” He asks again, his voice filled with concern more than it did anger. It felt good to be looking after someone after weeks of people slaving over him, making sure he was alright, it felt good to give something back to Mickey after everything he had done and gave up for him.

 

Mickey looks up to Ian, his eyes glistening with an innocent smile. “I'm worried about you, y'know.” The brunettes finger goes up and strokes onto Ian's lips. “I was so _fucking_ scared when they took you away, I – I didn't know what to do. I felt fucking helpless, you know, like that day you fucking ran off to those army fucks.” Mickey continued to slur, Ian waited it out – not saying anything because his heart felt like it was going to burst. “This shit, that _disorder,_ it fucking sucks and it makes me wonder why the hell, _we_ never get a break – I mean I know we're fucking gay but someone upstairs _must_ likes us.” Ian laughs and kisses Mickey's forehead, his eyes tearing up.

 

"I'm scared you'll fucking hurt yourself, like- like" Mickey looks down at Ian's scarred hand from where he had burnt it, drunkenly he kisses the skin from where the blisters used to be. The brunette then stumbles up, Ian's hand shoots to keep him steady. Mickey's hand reaches up and palms Ian's cheek, his thumb absently stroking against the skin. “I'm so fucking sorry that it was you. If it were up to me I'd take all this shitty hurt off you and engulf it into myself.”

 

“Engulf it?” Ian laughs, trying not to spilt tears.

 

Mickey nods enthusiastically. “Uh-huh. I would eat that shit right up and let you be _happy,_ because you deserve that shit Gallagher,you wanna know what else you deserve?” Mickey raises a sloppy eyebrow, swaying on his spot. Ian feels like he needs to hold the man, because he's opening up more than he had ever before.

 

“What?” Ian croaks out.

 

“You deserve tons and tons of fucking Pop-tarts, like _millions._ I would even give you my share.” Mickey offers, his smirk nearly breaking Ian's heart. “That's how much I fucking _love_ you Gallagher.”

 

Ian stops for a moment, had he just heard that right? “You what?” He mutters out, his voice nearly breaking apart.

 

“What?” Mickey giggles back, hiding his flushed face bashfully behind the back of his hand. He leans forward and whispers in his ear. “I fucking love you Gallagher.” Before he stumbles backwards and giggles back to himself again. It takes moments for Ian to realise what the words meant, but did Mickey Milkovich just say he _loved him?_

 

“Ah, _fuck -”_ Mickey yelped out as he slipped against the flannel Ian had dropped, his back flying over the side of the bath and his body slumped into the cold tub. “ _What the fuck.”_ The brunette looked confused, his dopey smile up to Ian more than he could handle.

 

“Come on you silly little fuck.” Ian gasps out, grabbing onto Mickey's inked hand and pulling him up. Mickey shakes his head, trying to push himself back down. “Can we sleep in here tonight – it's _comfy-”_ He closes his eyes and Ian swears he sees him mumble something under his breath.

 

It felt more than great to just _feel_ for once and Mickey always managed to make that happen. Ian smiles to himself, genuinely for the first time in weeks, he _loved him?_ Without protest, he walks into his and Mickey's room and bunches up the covers and blankets into his arms, he walks into the bathroom and sits himself next to Mickey in the tub, pulling he boy closer as he wraps them up in the blankets and the warmth they shared between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me : im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com


End file.
